sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Wicked (musical album)
Songs, Reviews, Credits AllMusic}} |rev2=''Entertainment Weekly'' |rev2Score=(C+)Frascella, Lawerence (January 9, 2004). Wicked Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved January 10, 2014. }} Wicked is a cast recording containing the majority of the songs from the Tony Award-winning Broadway musical ''Wicked'', with music and lyrics by composer Stephen Schwartz and a book by writer Winnie Holzman. Released on December 16, 2003 by Decca Broadway both in physical and digital releases. The former contains a foreword and a short synopsis, provided by Gregory Maguire, who wrote the 1995 novel on which the musical is based, in addition to lyrics to those songs included. Composer and lyricist of Wicked, Stephen Schwartz, produced the album aided by Frank Filipetti, Jill Dell'Abate, Jason Spears, Justin Shturtz, Jason Stasium and Ted Jensen. The original cast album of Wicked was recorded on November 10, 2003, with the full cast and orchestra, at then-Right Track Studios and mastered at Sterling Sound in New York City. The cast recording has received positive reviews and has received substantial commercial success. It received the 2005 Grammy Award for Best Musical Show Album in 2005 and although initially peaking at number 125 on the ''Billboard'' 200 in 2003, has since reached the new peak of 66 in 2013. The album was certified platinum on November 30, 2006 by the RIAA, but has since been certified double platinum, four years later, on November 8, 2010. It has sold 2,670,000 copies in the U.S. as of January 2017. Track listing | length1 = 6:40 | title2 = Dear Old Shiz | extra2 = | length2 = 1:26 | title3 = The Wizard and I | extra3 = | length3 = 5:09 | title4 = What Is This Feeling? | extra4 = | length4 = 3:32 | title5 = Something Bad | extra5 = | length5 = 1:39 | title6 = Dancing Through Life | extra6 = | length6 = 7:37 | title7 = Popular | extra7 = Chenoweth | length7 = 3:44 | title8 = I'm Not That Girl | extra8= Menzel | length8 = 2:58 | title9 = One Short Day | extra9 = | length9 = 3:03 | title10 = A Sentimental Man | extra10 = Joel Grey | length10 = 1:15 | title11 = Defying Gravity | extra11 = | length11 = 5:53 | total_time = 42:56 }} | length1 = 6:22 | title2 = Wonderful | extra2 = | length2 = 4:57 | title3 = I'm Not That Girl (Reprise) | extra3 = Chenoweth | length3 = 0:49 | title4 = As Long as You're Mine | extra4 = | length4 = 3:45 | title5 = No Good Deed | extra5 = Menzel | length5 = 3:31 | title6 = March of the Witch Hunters | extra6 = | length6 = 1:30 | title7 = For Good | extra7 = | length7 = 5:06 | title8 = Finale: For Good (Reprise) | extra8 = | length8 = 1:41 | total_time = 27:41 }} Notes *The reprise of "No One Mourns the Wicked" is attached to the beginning of "Thank Goodness". *"The Wicked Witch of the East", sung by Nessarose, Elphaba, and Boq, is missing from the album. Producers deemed it too difficult to arrange for the album and thought the song would give too much of the plot away to an audience who had never seen Wicked before. *Short reprises of "The Wizard and I" and "A Sentimental Man", that appear in Act I and II respectively, are not included. This is mainly because they are not technically considered full musical numbers. Fifth anniversary special edition A fifth anniversary special edition of the original Broadway cast recording was released on October 28, 2008,"'Wicked' Music" musicalschwartz.com, accessed August 29, 2011 with a bonus CD including tracks "Dancing Through Life", "Popular", "As Long as You're Mine" and "No Good Deed" from the Japanese and German cast recordings of Wicked, "I'm Not that Girl" by Kerry Ellis, "Making Good" – a song that never made the final show – by Stephanie J. Block, Menzel's dance mix of "Defying Gravity" and "For Good" sung by LeAnn Rimes and Delta Goodrem. Track listing | length1 = 4:15 | title2 = I'm Not that Girl | extra2 = Kerry Ellis | length2 = 3:49 | title3 = Making Good | extra3 = | length3 = 4:00 | title4 = Solang Ich Dich Hab | note4 = German: "As Long as You're Mine" | extra4 = | length4 = 3:47 | title5 = Gutes Tun | note5 = German: "No Good Deed" | extra5 = Willemijn Verkaik | length5 = 3:33 | title6 = Jinnsei Wo Odori-Akase | note6 = Japanese: "Dancing Through Life" | extra6 = | length6 = 7:37 | title7 = Popyuraa | note7 = Japanese: "Popular" | extra7 = Miyuki Numao | length7 = 3:45 | title8 = Defying Gravity | note8 = Dance Mix - Tracy Young Flying Monkey Radio Mix | extra8 = Idina Menzel | length8 = 3:44 }} Deluxe edition The set of two CDs included new deluxe packaging featuring the show's tenth anniversary artwork, and a booklet with new essays by composer and lyricist Stephen Schwartz, and Gregory Maguire, the author of Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, the novel on which the musical is based. Track listing | length1 = 4:15 | title2 = I'm Not that Girl | extra2 = Kerry Ellis | length2 = 3:49 | title3 = Making Good | extra3 = | length3 = 4:00 | title4 = Solang Ich Dich Hab | note4 = German: "As Long as You're Mine" | extra4 = | length4 = 3:47 | title5 = Gutes Tun | note5 = German: "No Good Deed" | extra5 = Willemijn Verkaik | length5 = 3:33 | title6 = Jinnsei Wo Odori-Akase | note6 = Japanese: "Dancing Through Life" | extra6 = | length6 = 7:37 | title7 = Popyuraa | note7 = Japanese: "Popular" | extra7 = Miyuki Numao | length7 = 3:45 | title8 = Defying Gravity | note8 = Dance Mix - Tracy Young Flying Monkey Radio Mix | extra8 = Idina Menzel | length8 = 3:44 | title9 = Popular Song | extra9 = Mika featuring Ariana Grande | length9 = 3:19 }} German language recording In 2007, the original Stuttgart cast rerecorded the Wicked album in German, ahead of the opening of the German production in Stuttgart that year. The title of this album was Wicked Das Musical - Die Hexen von Oz. The German lyrics are by Michael Kunze and German dialogue by Ruth Deny, conducted by Sebastian de Domenico. The orchestral music conducted by Stephen Oremus and has identical musician credits--presumably the cast simply sung to the original orchestral recording. | length1 = 6:42 | title2 = Gutes altes Glizz | extra2 = Cast | length2 = 1:26 | title3 = Der Zauberer und ich | extra3 = | length3 = 5:12 | title4 = Was fühl ich in mir? | extra4 = | length4 = 3:36 | title5 = Nicht ist mehr geheuer | extra5 = | length5 = 1:41 | title6 = Tanz durch die Welt | extra6 = | length6 = 7:38 | title7 = Heißgeliebt | extra7 = Lucy Scherer | length7 = 3:48 | title8 = Ich bin es nicht | extra8= Verkaik | length8 = 3:02 | title9 = Nur ein Tag | extra9 = | length9 = 3:05 | title10 = Ein seelenvoller Mann | extra10 = Carlo Lauber | length10 = 1:18 | title11 = Frei und Schwerelos | extra11 = | length11 = 6:00 | title12 = Wie herrlich | extra12 = | length12 = 6:25 | title13 = Wundervoll | extra13 = | length13 = 5:00 | title14= Ich bin es nicht (Reprise) | extra14 = Scherer | length14 = 0:52 | title15 = Solang ich dich hab | extra15 = | length15 = 3:48 | title16 = Gutes tun | extra16 = Verkaik | length16 = 3:33 | title17 = Marsch der Hexenjäger | extra17 = | length17 = 1:33 | title18 = Wie ich bin | extra18 = | length18 = 5:10 | title19 = Finale | extra19 = | length19 = 1:42 }} Personnel Cast *Willemijn Verkaik – Elphaba *Lucy Scherer – Galinda, later Glinda *Mark Seibert – Fiyero *Carlo Lauber – Der Zauberer von Oz *Angelika Wedekind – Madame Akaber *Nicole Radeschnig – Nessarose *Stefan Stara – Moq *Michael Günther – Dr. Dillamonth Alternates *Sabrina Weckerlin – Elphaba *Jana Stelley – Glinda Ensemble vocals *Cosimo de Bartolomeo *Paul Boereboom *Alan Byland *Heather Carino *Alessandro Cococcia *Ben Cox *Matthias Dressel *Belinda Jean Edwards *Marco Fahrland *Rhys George *Maria Graciano *Sam Hale *Kisha Howard *Emma Hunter *Michael Kargus *Jessica Lantto *Jimmy Laremore *Valerie Link *Artur Molin *Jens Simon Petersen *Stefan Poslovski *Rey Rodriguez *Barbara Schmid *Lanie Sumalinog *Maike Switzer *Francesca Taverni *Roberta Valentini 15th anniversary special edition | label = Verve Records | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The album was re-released on February 8, 2019, with four bonus tracks. These tracks were taken from live performances on the show A Very Wicked Halloween: Celebrating 15 Years On Broadway, which was broadcast by NBC on October 29, 2018. Track listing | length1 = 4:22 | title2 = What Is This Feeling? - Live | extra2 = Pentatonix | length2 = 3:37 | title3 = The Wizard and I - Live | extra3 = Ariana Grande | length3 = 3:55 | title4 = As Long As You're Mine - Live | extra4 = | length4 = 3:47 }} Singles In 2007, Idina Menzel re-recorded "Defying Gravity" as a solo version and released it as a single. Kerry Ellis recorded rock versions of the songs "Defying Gravity" and "I'm Not That Girl" for her 2008 album Wicked in Rock, produced by Queen's guitarist, Brian May. Julia Murney recorded "I'm Not That Girl" for her album, I'm Not Waiting (2006). She recorded this particular song because she deemed it one song of the entire musical "that had nothing to do with flying or wizards".Gans, Andrew."Diva Talk: Chatting with Wicked's Julia Murney Plus News of Peters and Skinner" playbill.com, March 17, 2006 Chart positions References Category:2003 soundtracks Category:Cast recordings Category:Decca Records soundtracks Category:Oz in stage and film productions Category:The Wicked Years Category:Theatre soundtracks